White Book Tales
by Sora Sotara
Summary: Fairytales Yuu Yuu Hakusho style! Well, I guess it's more like making YYH into a kid's story but details, details.... Rating is just in case, death you know. Let me know how I did, k?


It may seem odd but I had this idea one day randomly and liked it so I got to work. I've had this one written for a couple weeks now but I was too lazy to type up the written copy until now. I tend to do a lot of my posting at like 1-2a.m. I've noticed. Hm...

Well, anyway...enjoy.

* * *

Once upon a time... 

There was a young girl who had a cute bird. She had raised it since it was just a chick and she had only a few years of age, keeping it from getting in too much trouble or badly hurt. You see, the little bird liked to pick fights with other animals.

The girl thought her bird should build a nest and settle down like all the other birds, all the blue jays and robins and sparrows. But her bird didn't want to. In some, it even seemed that it just couldn't.

Her little bird had always been very different from all others.

The little girl's bird looked very different. It was a cute light blue where other birds were all bright reds and blues and even blacks. Her little bird also had short fat wings, very unlike the longer, thin wings of normal birds.

Most of the other animals didn't like the little bird and many stayed away from it because the bird always picked fights. Others liked to make fun of the little bird for being so different, so weird. That always made the bird start more fights and more animals avoided it.

------------------------

One day, a young boy got lost in the forest. Many, many people looked for him for a long time but none could find him. They searched and searched and searched for hours and hours and hours, but he was nowhere to be found. Then as they were about to go home because it was getting dark, someone saw something strange. There was a small cave hole that a very big bear was trying to get into.

The little bird was flying in the forest and found the people and the little boy. He was hiding in the small cave that the big bear was trying to get into. He had seen the bear and hidden from it in a cave too small for the bear to fit but it had followed him to the cave and was now blocking the only way out.

Not really thinking, the little bird had dove in to attack the bear. It pecked at the bear's head and made it turn to attack back. The bear was much bigger and more powerful than the bird but it still tried to lure the bear away from the cave entrance.

It worked. The little boy was able to get out of the cave and run to his mommy and it was a happy ending for them. But the little bird wasn't so lucky. The bear hit it into a tree and the bird fell to the ground and didn't get up again.

The young girl had been one of the people to look for the boy and she ran out to her bird. An adult tried to stop her but the bear had already turned to leave, seeing all the people had scared it. She got to her bird and picked it up and held it, crying. She was very, very sad because her bird was dead.

The adults were sad too because the bird had saved the little boy but they didn't like the bird either, like the animals, and took it from the little girl. They told her they were going to burn it so she wouldn't have to watch it be buried. The girl wanted to stop them but couldn't.

She could only watch as they burned away the body of her little bird. Burnt it away to ashes.

There had been an odd, ugly looking orange cat there to watch too. This cat and the bird fought most often of all, but the cat never won. The cat didn't cry but it kept making lots of sad noises until it was forced away.

---------------------

After they were done, the adults all left and only the young girl was left by the ashes. She was still crying that her little bird was gone but she had no more tears. Looking at the spot it had vanished to she thought the pile of ashes had moved. From the inside.

It wasn't possible but she watched anyway.

Soon the pile of ashes had moved enough to show a small beak, and then a head, and then a body. When it finally stopped there was a baby bird inside. The girl was amazed. It looked very much different from her bird but she knew it was all the same.

This baby bird had a long body instead of the old squashed one and its wings flowed beautifully when spread. It was the same light blue, but now instead of making it look even more stupid, the color radiated the bird's beauty all the more.

The little girl hugged it tight, and would have cried in joy if she had tears left. She didn't care what her bird looked like as long as it was alive.

Later, the orange cat too learned the bird was alive and was also happy. It didn't want the bird to leave until it had lost once to the cat...

They all went back to their old life and that was the happy ending...

----------------------

...or was it only the beginning?

* * *

This story changed greatly in the middle as I typed it up. The original copy I wrote involved a hunter shooting the bird but hey, that's how it happens sometimes. I like this version much better anyway. 

Let me know what you think, k? Read and Review please. XD

* * *

Oh yeah. Anyone who can suggest a good animal for Hiei will be greatly appreciated. Annonymous reviews are open too. 


End file.
